redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Aranta(drunkambrose)
hello, i need serious help with what to do here on redwall wikia. Welcome --Some random redwall fan Talk! 20:37, 1 November 2008 (UTC) Second -_-" if you have any questions or any of that general riffraf ask me Zaran Rhulain Talk! , Sambrook the otter Talk!, Charie Swordmaid Talk!, Some random redwall fan Talk!, or Aida Otterock Plus if you are a fan of Fan fictions, suggested readings are The Last Stand of Redwall Abbey, Sambrook's Story, Red Tide 1 and 2, Jude Ethulia, and Lenora Longtail Help Alright, I noticed that you said that you were having trouble understanding how we do things here, so I'll help you out. I'll teach you the basics, becuase the help manuals don't seem to help. Okay, listen up... Editing When you change a page, such as adding text, a picture, or an internal link (you'll see what that is) to it, that is called editing it. To edit a page, first get to the page you want to edit. Then, scroll up to the top of the page. On the right-hand side, you'll see two tabs. Edit this page and Discussion. Click edit this page. A giant box should appear in the center of the page. You can type new stuff in this box. When you are done, scroll down to the bottom of the page. There is a text box with Summary: written next to it. You are supposed to type a brief summary of what you added or changed. This is actually optional. I rarely do it, but if you do want to, it can be as simple as added stuff or as long as: Added Image:Martin002.jpg to the center of the page as a thumbnail. It doesn't matter either way. Underneath the summary box are three buttons. Save page, Show changes and show preview. The two buttons that are used are usually ' save page' and show preview. You can ignore show changes. To show what the page will look like when you do save the changes you made, click Show preview. When you are done adding what you wanted to add, click save page. Internal Links You know how on some of the pages there is writing that is blue and underlined and when you click on it, it automatically leads to another page? Thats called an Internal link. They are very important on this site and you should know how to do it. It gets a little complicated, so LISTEN UP!!! When you are editing a page and you want to install an internal link, follow these instructions: 1. Know the name of the page you want the link to lead to. (example: Redwall Abbey) 2. Type out the following: (name of the page you want the link to lead to) Example: Redwall Abbey That's all. No complicated adresses or extremely long text just this However, it gets a bit more confusing. For example if you want the link to lead to a user page, you need to type out this: User:username. There are NO SPACES IN THAT!! Also, there is a fancy way to do an internal link. For example, if you click here, you will go directly to my user page. But, I didn't type out here when I did that. I typed out this: here See that little | symbol? Whatever is to the LEFT of that line is where the link will lead to, but whatever is on the RIGHT of that symbol is what will appear on the page. By the way, that | symbol is not a capital i. It is what you get when you hold down the 'shift' key on your keyboard and press the \ button. Confused? I'd be surprised if you weren't. Well, that's the basics on how we do things here. If you have any questions, fell free to post them on my Talk page and I'll get back to you. Also, don't be afraid to ask some of the other users, Sambrook the otter, Zaran Rhulain, and Charie Swordmaid especially. LordTBT will probably be the most helpful, as he is an administrator. Anyhow, welcome to the wiki. --Some random redwall fan Talk! 21:09, 1 November 2008 (UTC) PS: Could you please read Red Tide and tell me what you think? :Sorry but I need to comment here on 2 important issues. The "Show Preview" button should be used all the time, every time you edit. That's why it is the very first thing you see on the Manual. Catch mistakes or things you forgot to include with the button. Second, while it is not required to put in an edit summary, it is highly encouraged. --LordTBT Talk! 03:32, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Hello Hiya. Welcome to Redwall. Just ask if you need any help. :D Charie Swordmaid Talk! 21:37, 1 November 2008 (UTC) Centering Err...Some random redwall fan, were you playing around with the tags we learned the other week? Cause it looks like you opened a center tag and forgot to close it. I think that because Charie's comment is centered and I don't see a tag in hers. I also think that because I see break and paragraph tags in your comment. What you did was mix up the closing of some tags. I'll see if I can fix it. Black Hawk Talk! 22:50, 1 November 2008 (UTC) Well I suppose this won't make sense to anyone, but the above comment is because Some used an incorrect tag that centered everything below it. It's fixed now though. For those who don't know anything about tags, this section can be translated to "I fixed Some's mistake." Black Hawk Talk! 22:54, 1 November 2008 (UTC) Oh yeah... If you see little stuff like . , and in my comments, ignore them. They're little stuff I couldn't figure out. Cheers. --Some random redwall fan Talk! 23:54, 1 November 2008 (UTC) Okay, this is the only way i know to post something. How the heck do i post a comment like you ae doing? Aranta(drunkambrose) 03:00, 2 November 2008 (UTC)Aranta(drunkambrose) The way that Some's doing it is...uncommon. He's using more complicated stuff that he and I have learned. You can ignore the fancy centering and nowiki stuff for the most part. Some put a little more info than necessary, but he covered the important parts. The things that are most confusing you probably don't need to know. Black Hawk Talk! 05:49, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Messages To leave comment, go to the top of the page and click edit or go to each section and above the gray line on the right there are edit buttons. To respond to a past post, click the edit above that section. To leave a message and start up your own response. Go to the last post of the page and click the edit button. Then first type in : W/e the title is , then paragrapgh twice and leave your message, click save page when done =D Zaran Rhulain Talk! 03:06, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Post it When you want to post something. You can go to the top of the page and it will say Edit this page and Leave message. What I'm doing right now is leaving a message. What your doin is editing, as I'm sure you know. =D Just type in the headline, and presto. A message. =D Ok that was reeeeeely cheesey. Oh well. =D (I have no idea why I keep doin that.) Charie Swordmaid Talk! 03:07, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Like this? I'm so used to forum style comments such as deviantart of fanfiction.net, i had no clue how to post a comment here. Thanks for the help. Your welcome. Just ask if you have any other questions. I'll be happy to help. =D Charie Swordmaid Talk! 03:15, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Hey, on the polls, i voted on some stuff, and my vote didn't show up. Do you have an explanation? Manual Please explain, in detail, what part of the manual you do not understand. --LordTBT Talk! 03:51, 2 November 2008 (UTC) I understand it, it's just that it's a bit confusing. --Aranta(drunkambrose) 03:54, 2 November 2008 (UTC)Aranta(drunkambrose) :If you have any hopes of me making it clearer, you need to tell me what issues you're having with it. Specifically. --LordTBT Talk! 03:57, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Theres too many big words in one place. Kind of overwhelming and hard to read. Aranta(drunkambrose) 04:01, 2 November 2008 (UTC)Aranta(drunkambrose) :Give me some examples of "big words". --LordTBT Talk! 04:12, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Fanfics Insert formula here Hey, should I also post fanfiction here? I already have a fanfic i'm working on, but it's on fanfiction.net. If you want me to post it here, please tell me how to do that. --Aranta(drunkambrose) 16:38, 2 November 2008 (UTC)aranta(drunkambrose) How to post a Fanfic By all means, go ahead and post it. We always look forward to a new fanfic. Posting fanfics is actually very easy. Alright, you know that bar on the left-hand side of the screen? At the top, you'll see a little bar with Community on it. Hold your mouse over it, and a list of pages should appear. Click on the one that says Fan Fiction. This should open up a page listing all of the fanfic stories in alphabetical order. At the top of the page is one, long paragraph detailing about the Redwall Wiki Pass-a-long or something like that. Anyhow, there is a link that says Redwall Fan Fiction at the very top. Click on it. This will open up a new page listing the stories in a random order. Go up to the top and hit Edit this page. Once you have the editing window, scroll down to the bottom of the list and type the following. *(name of story) Before you save the page, be sure to click show preview. It will show what the list will look like once your story is saved. Your story should be written in red and underlined. That means that there is no other story/page on the wiki with that title. In other words, that's what you want. If your story title is blue, that means there is another story/link with that same name and you should change it. --Some random redwall fan Talk! 16:54, 2 November 2008 (UTC) okay, thanks. Wait a sec. Will people be able to edit my fan fiction? Aranta(drunkambrose) 18:37, 2 November 2008 (UTC)aranta(drunkambrose) Hey, I know there is already a short article on these, but I was wondering if I could add on to the article about the Redwall drinks. Can you tell me how to do this also? I am still pretty much a wikitard.--Aranta(drunkambrose) 13:56, 3 November 2008 (UTC) Yes, they would. However, if you ask them not to, they generally won't. The times people other than vandals edit are 1) formatting fixes, 2) violence/language they really don't like (but that doesn't happen often). -Black Hawk Talk! 01:08, 3 November 2008 (UTC) :People will be able to edit your fanfic, however the rule is that nobody's story is to be touched unless the writer asks for help. --LordTBT Talk! 04:24, 3 November 2008 (UTC) After Pearls Even though it takes place around the same time as Long Patrol, its set somewhere else, like an alternate dimension. Zaran Rhulain Talk! 19:48, 2 November 2008 (UTC) That had nothing to do with the current conversation --Aranta(drunkambrose) 20:33, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Ahh, thanks--Aranta(drunkambrose) 01:33, 3 November 2008 (UTC) crap, i meant to post that somewhere else. ??? how come Zaran Rhulian always says that, regardless of the current conversation?--Aranta(drunkambrose) 01:37, 3 November 2008 (UTC) ???? what do I always say? "even though it takes place at the time of The long patrol, it takes place in another dimention" or something like that.--Aranta(drunkambrose) 23:38, 3 November 2008 (UTC) I meant that, its taking place at the same time during Long Patrol, but in a different area/universe/ w/e. It's just nowhere near the Redwall events during The Long Patrol Zaran Rhulain Talk! 23:43, 3 November 2008 (UTC) What isn't? the book pearls of lutra??? After Pearls... Cool it you two. Long patrol is at Redwall and Salamandastron. Holt Ruddathingy is near the northern shores. Pretty much opposite sides of Mossflower. Ok? =D Charie Swordmaid Talk! 23:50, 3 November 2008 (UTC) Yeahl, but why did he just post that randomly in this talk page? 0.o 21:29, 4 November 2008 (UTC)aranta(drunkambrose) Editors You should ask LordTBT before you put yourself as an editor. Charie Swordmaid Talk! 01:26, 5 November 2008 (UTC) Actually, I'm on the editors list already. -- 21:21, 10 November 2008 (UTC)Aranta(drunkambrose) Hi Hi, I just thought it looked like you might be able to use some more help. Leave a post on my Talkpage if want any additional help--Neildown60px| The warrior's talk page 02:28, September 12, 2009 (UTC)